malayslangfandomcom-20200214-history
Malay Slang Wiki
Welcome to the Malaysian Slang Wiki Slang is the use of informal words and expressions that are not considered standard in the speaker's dialect or language. Slang is often to be found in areas of the lexicon that refer to things considered taboo. It is often used to identify with one's peers and, although it may be common among young people, it is used by people of all ages and social groups. General vocabulary '#' *'7E' - 7Eleven convenience store. nak pergi 7E ni. Kau nak pesan apa-apa tak? / I'm gonna go to 7E. Do you need anything? 'A' *[[ABC|'ABC']] - Air Batu Campur, a dessert of shaved ice mixed with rose syrup, condensed milk, liquid brown sugar, red beans, sweet corn, cendol, grass jelly, and/or fried peanuts. ABC satu! / Bro, give me one ABC! *'Aci' - Elderly Indian woman. From Chinese: 阿伯. mau pergi mana tu? / Aci, where are you going? *'Acah Mak Enon' - An expression meaning "it's just a joke." Not used in Malaysian English. Bagi aku alamat rumah kau, aku nak hantar aku punya kad jemputan kahwin. B: Hah?! A: Hahah! Acah Mak Enon~! / A: Give me your house address, I want to send you my wedding invitation. B: What?! A: Hahah! Acah Mak Enon~! *'Ah beng' - Young Chinese man or teen who is excessively flashy and show-offish, and likes to emulate gaudy Japanese street fashion and hairstyles. Usually linked with criminal gangs. From Hokkien: 阿明. Ah beng tu. Dia warnakan rambut dia jadi perang, nak jadi macam orang putih. / Look at that Ah beng. He dyed his hair blonde, wanting to be like a white guy. *'Ah kua' - Transsexual (Derogatory). Not used in Malay. *'Ah lian' - Female counterpart of Ah bengs. From Hokkien: 阿莲. *'Ah long / Along' - Illegal loan shark in Malaysia and Singapore. From Cantonese: 大耳窿. rasa dia Alonglah / I think he's an Ah long lah. *'Ah moi / Amoi' - Woman. From Chinese. cantik rambut you. / Ah moi, your hair's beautiful. *'Aisey man' / Aiseyh '- I'll say, man/I'll say. An exclamation of frustration. man! Aku tertinggal kunci dekat rumahlah. / Aisey man! I left my keys at home. *'Alamak - An exclamation of mild despair. Similar to "uh-oh" or "oh no." dia datang! Cepat menyorok! / Alamak, he's coming! Quick, hide! *'Angau' - Lovesick. kau ni? Macam angau je. / What's with you? Angau ah? *'Ang bao / angpau' - Red paper packets with money inside, given to people on Chinese New Year or during occasions like weddings, birthday parties, etc. From Hokkien: 红包. Tahun ni, aku dapat ang pau 50 Ringgit daripada pakcik aku! / Yay! This year, I got 50 Ringgit ang bao from my uncle! *'Angmor' - Westerner. From Hokkien: 红毛. Not used in Malay. *'Apa cer' - From Malay: Apa cerita. Apa = What; Cerita = Story. **What's up. Mat! B: Arif! A: Eh, kau apa cer sekarang? Lama tak dengar khabar. / A: Mat! B: Arif! A: Eh, what's up with you these days? Haven't heard from you in a long while. **What happened. dengar, kau putus tunang. Apa cer? / I heard you broke of the engagement. What happened? *'Apakejadahnya / kejadahnya / jadahnya '- What the hell. From Malay: Apakah = What; Jadahnya = No meaning (Swear word). Possibly from Persian: زاده , zadeh, meaning child/offspring. yang dia buat, 24 jam dalam bilik tu? / What the hell is he doing, cooped up 24/7 in that room? *'Apa kes' - What's the/your/his problem. From Malay: Apa = What; Kes = Case. buat silap, lepas tu dia bising-bising dekat kau? Apa kes? / He made a mistake, and after that, he told you off? Apa kes? *'Awek' - Not used in Malaysian English. **Chick. kau nampak tak awek cun tu? / Mat, you see that hot chick? **Girlfriend. dah ada awek belum? / Do you have a girlfriend already? 'B' *'Bagak' - Big. Not used in Malaysian English. bagak. / Very big. or Badan bagak, macam gajah. / Big body, like an elephant. *'Bajet' - Think. From English: Budget. Not used in Malaysian English. bajet kau cute, cakap macam tu? / You think you're cute, speaking like that? or Bajet-bajetlah sikit, orang lain pun kena guna tandas jugak. / Think a bit, other people need to use the toilet too. *'Bal' - Drugs, usually ganja/cannabis/marijuana. Not used in Malaysian English. From Malay: Balut. Balut = To wrap. *'Balaci' - Slave. Not used in Malaysian English. kerajaan. / Government slave. *'Balak' - Boyfriend. baru dia lagi hensem dari kau. / Her new balak is cuter than you. *'Balun' - From Northern Malay dialect. Not used in Malaysian English. **Beat up/hit. pontenglah sekolah, kalau hang berani! Sat ni hampa balik rumah, siap aku balun hang! / Hah, go and skip school, if you dare! When you get home, I'll be sure to give you a whooping! **Eat. lapar betul kau eh? Sampai 5 bungkus nasi lemak kau balun. / Wow, you're really starving, aren't you? You've eaten 5 packets of nasi lemak. *'Ban '- Hit/whack. From Cantonese. Not used in Malay. *'Banyak cekadak' / songeh - Bigmouthed; fussy. cekadaklah kau ni! Nak ni, nak tu... Diam boleh tak? / You're such a loudmouth! You want this, you want that... Can't you just shut up? or Aku tak suka kerja dengan dia. Banyak songeh. / I don't like working with him. Too fussy. *'Bapak' - Very/freaking. From Malay, meaning father. Not used in Malaysian English. murahnya harga baju tu! / The price of that shirt is freaking cheap! *'Bapak ah' - An exclamation of amazement. Not used in Malaysian English. ah! Tak percaya aku, harga murah macam tu. / Bapak ah! I can't believe the price is that cheap. *'Bapok' - Transvestite, sissy (Derogatory). Same as mak nyah. macam bapok. / Acting like a bapok. *'BBB' - Bandar Baru Bangi, a township in Hulu Langat district, Selangor. *'Bengang' - Pissed off/angry. Not used in Malaysian English. betullah aku dengan radio ni. Asyik rosak je. / I'm so pissed at this radio. It's always breaking down. *'Bengkek' - Pissed off/angry. Same as bengang. Not used in Malaysian English. betul aku lepas dengar kata-kata dia. / I'm so pissed off after hearing his words. *'Bergayut' - Chatting on the phone for a long time. Not used in Malaysian English. dekat sejam si Salman bergayut dengan awek dia. / It's almost an hour now that Salman's chatting with his girlfriend on the phone. *'Beruk Mak Yeh' - Hooligans. From Malay. Beruk = Ape; Mak Yeh = No meaning. Not used in Malaysian English. macam beruk Mak Yeh. / Acting like hooligans. *'Best' - Great. From English. bestnya, esok cuti! / Wah, so best, tomorrow's a holiday! *'Blah' - **Bail. Not usually used in Malaysian English blah cepat! Polis datang nanti. / Oi, blah cepat! The police are coming. **'Boleh blah' - Go to hell. blahlah kau! Nak tipu aku pulak. / Boleh blah lah! I won't fall for your lies. **'Tak boleh blah' - Ridiculous. Lawak kau tak boleh blah. / Hahah! Your joke's ridiculous. or Baju pink, seluar pink, kasut pink... Rambut pun dia warnakan pink? Tak boleh blah betul. / Pink shirt, pink pants, pink shoes... Even her hair's dyed pink? Really ridiculous. *'Blue - '''Porn. [Layan cerita blue. / Watching a blue film.) *'Blur '- Confused/slow-thinking. blur. Apa yang dia cakap tadi? / I'm blur. What did he say just now? or Apahal blur sangat kau ni? / Why are you so blur? *'Bohjan''' - Male counterpart of Bohsia (Derogatory). *'Bohsia' - Female slut (Derogatory). From Hokkien: Boh = No; Sia = Sound. kau macam bohsia / Your clothes are like a bohsia's. *'Buat dek' / dono - **Ignore. budak ni... Aku panggil dia, dia buat dek je. / Hekeleh, this kid... I called him, but he just ignored me. **Pretend to not know. jangan nak buat dono. Minggu lepas aku dah terangkan dah dekat kau. / Don't you pretend that you don't know. Last week, I already explained it to you. *'Buat palat' - Screw someone up (Not sexually). Not used in Malaysian English. jangan nak buat palat dengan aku! / Don't you dare screw me up! 'C' *'Cabut' - Bail. polis datang. Jom cabut! / Oi, the police are coming. Let's cabut! *'Cagla' - Seeking popularity. From Malay: Cari glamour. Cari = Seek; Glamour = Glamour. Not used in Malaysian English. tu memang suka cagla. Semua orang dia kawan. / That chick likes to seek popularity. She's friends with everyone. *'Capub / capab / capap -' Seeking publicity. From Malay: Cari publisiti. Cari = Seek; Publisiti = Publicity. Generally has the same meaning as cagla, though capub is more commonly used. Usually used as mencapub. Not used in Malaysian English. mencapub si Shira tu. / Shira likes to seek publicity. *'Cara' - Cool. Not used in Malaysian English. Lepas habis sekolah, kita lepak dekat KLCC nak? B: Cara jugak tu! / A: After school ends, let's go hang out at KLCC, alright?. B: Sounds cool! *'Cayalah '- An exclamation similar to "awesome" or "cool." kau dapat royal flush! Cayalah! / Wow, you got a royal flush! Awesome! *'Cewah' - An exclamation of marvel. macam puteri pulak aku, pakai baju lawa-lawa ni. Haha! / Cewah, I'm like a princess, wearing these pretty clothes. Haha! *'Chaples '- An exclamation of reproach, when someone is telling a lie or untrue gossip/fact/urban myth/conspiracy theory/accusation. Usually, the nape or the back of the person's head is also hit as the word is exclaimed. Prevalent among Kuala Lumpur schoolchildren in the 90's. Kau tahu tak yang Gunung Kinabalu tu gunung tertinggi dekat Asia Tenggara? B: Chaples! / A: Did you know that Gunung Kinabalu is the highest mountain in Southeast Asia? B: Chaples! *'Chow' - Go. aku kena chow dulu. / Babe, I have to chow first. *'Cibai' - Pussy (Profanity). From Hokkien: Ji bai. kau! / Fuck you! *'Cikaro' - Girlfriend/chick. banyak cikaro ada sini malam ni? / How many cikaro are here tonight? *'Cilok' - **Steal. tu cilok duit aku! Haram! / That kid cilok my money! Damn it! **Weaving through traffic. naik motor, senanglah bila jam. Boleh cilok kiri, cilok kanan. / If you ride a motorbike, there's no problem when there're traffic jams. You can cilok left, cilok right. *'Cincai' - **Sloppy. cincai / Cincai handwriting. **Whatever. dia A ke, B ke, C? Cincai jelah. / Is the answer A, B, or C? Cincai lah. *'CM' - Central Market, or Pasar Seni. A place of attraction in Kuala Lumpur. ada dekat CM tu? Macam-macam. / What's there in CM? Lots of things. *'Cokia' - (Of goods, especially electronics) Low-quality/imitation. pakai handphone cokia je. Tak mampu nak beli yang mahal. / I'm just using a cokia handphone. Can't afford to buy an expensive one. *'Cop / Chop' - **Hold on. Not used in Malaysian English. kau nak aku pergi sana? / Hold on, you want me to go there? **Stamp. boleh tak cop "certified true" dekat sijil ni? / Miss, can you chop "certified true" on this certificate? *'Cun' - Hot/pretty. Not used in Malaysian English. cun. / Hot chick. 'D' *[[DeepaRaya|'DeepaRaya']] - A portmanteau for Chinese New Year and Hari Raya Aidilfitri (Eid Al-Fitr) celebrations and holidays, if they fall on the same day of the year. ni, kita ada DeepaRaya. / This year, we have DeepaRaya. *'Demo' - Street demonstration. demo dekat Jalan TAR. / There's a demo at Jalan TAR. *'Diorang' - They. From Malay: Dia orang. Dia = He; Orang = People. Not used in Malaysian English. dah balik dah? / Have they come back yet? *'Diu / tiu' - Fuck (Profanity). From Chinese: 屌. Not used in Malay. *'Dowh / dow '- Damn. From Malay: Bodoh, meaning stupid. dowh benda tu! / That thing's damn big! 'E' *'Ek-inen' - An exclamation of ridicule. Similar to hekeleh. Not used in Malaysian English. Itu pun kau tak tahu? *'Eksyen' - Show-off/snobbish; All talk. From English: Action. Not used in Malaysian English. baru tu suka eksyen. Ah, menyampah aku. / That new guy is so snobbish. Ugh, he just pisses me off. or Ah, diorang tu eksyen je lebih. Kerja tak. / Ah, they're all talk. No work. *'Entao' - Handsome or attractive male. From Hokkien: 缘投. Not used in Malay. 'F' *'Fulamak' - An exclamation of amazement. Besar gila rumah dia! / Fulamak! His house is so big! *'Fuyoo' - An exclamation of amazement. Similar to fulamak or "holy smokes." Ada kereta sampai tiga biji! / Fuyoo! He's got three cars! 'G' *'Gampang' - Son of a bitch (Profanity). From Indonesian: Anak gampang. Anak = Son; Gampang = Easy. Not used in Malaysian English. gampang! Kalau kau berani, jom kita lawan. / Oi you son of a bitch! Let's fight if you dare. *'Gebang' - From Northern Malay dialect. Not used in Malaysian English. **Talk. ni kuat gebanglah. Bila buat kerja, malas. / You really like to talk a lot. When it comes to work, you're lazy. **Lie. ke dia dah tunang? Ah, gebanglah kau! / Is it true that she's engaged? Ah, you lying! *'Gedik' - (Of women) Extremely girly or slutty, usually speaking in an annoying, intimate or high-pitched voice. perempuan tu! / That woman is so gedik! *'Geng' - Powerful. From Cantonese: 劲. Not used in Malay. *'Gerek seh / sey '- Cool/super/fun. Originally a Singaporean slang phrase, but now also used by some Malaysians. Not used in Malaysian English. seh main Bioshock 2! / It's cool/super/fun playing Bioshock 2! *'Gila' - Very/crazy ass. From Malay, meaning crazy. Not used in Malaysian English. gila. / Very big. or Mahal gila. / Crazy ass expensive. *'Gilalah' - An exclamation of amazement Dia makan burger tu dalam 10 saat je. / Gilalah! He ate that burger in just 10 seconds. *'Gila babi / babeng' - Even more crazy ass than gila. From Malay: Babi; meaning pig. Not used in Malaysian English. gila babeng! / Crazy ass fast! *'Gomen' - Government. From English. Not used in Malaysian English. gomen ni, macam tulah. Lepas clock-in, pergi breakfast. / It's like that if you work for the government. After you clock-in, you go for breakfast. *'Gostan' - Reverse. From English: Go astern. gostan kereta laju sangat. / Don't gostan the car too quickly. *'Gua / wa' - I/me/my. From Hokkien/Teochew: 我. tak kisah, gua tahu apa hak gua. / I don't care, I know what my rights are. *'Gwai lou' - White person (Derogatory). From Cantonese: 鬼佬. Not used in Malay. gwai lou doesn't know how to use a chopstick. Hahaha. 'H' *'Hampeh '- Useless/good for nothing. mintak tolong pun tak boleh. Hampeh! / I can't even ask for your help. Good for nothing! *'Haprak '- Originally from Northern Malay dialect. Used in the states of Kedah, Perlis, Pulau Pinang, and northern Perak. Not used in Malaysian English. **Useless/good for nothing. kau ni. / You are so useless. **Rubbish. [Apa ada dalam otak hang? Haprak pun takdak. / What's in your brain? There's not even rubbish in there. *'Haram / haram jadah '- Son of a bitch (Profanity). From Arabic: حَرَام; haram, meaning forbidden, and Farsi: زاده, zadeh, meaning child/offspring. Not used in Malaysian English. haram jadah! Kau jangan main-main dengan aku... / Oi, son of a bitch! Don't mess around with me... or Perangai macam haram. / Acts like a son of a bitch. *'Hekeleh' - An exclamation of ridicule. kau ingat kau sorang je ada PS3? / Hekeleh, you think you're the only one with a PS3? *'Hentam' - From Malay, meaning slam. jawapan soalan ni macam A. Tapi aku rasa D betul jugak. Ah, hentam jelah. / Alamak, the answer to this question seems to be A. But D seems correct, too. Ah, just hentam lah. *'Horn' - Honk. horn kereta depan tu. Bawak macam orang gila. / Azim, horn the car in front. He drives like a lunatic. *'HP' - Acronym of handphone. aku habis bateri. / My HP ran out of juice. 'J' *'Jakun '- Easily awed. Same as sakai. gila mamat tu. Macam rusa masuk kampung. / That guy's so jakun. Like a deer in the city. *'Jap' - Hold on/Wait a sec. From Malay: Sekejap. Not used in Malaysian English. aku tengah bawak kereta ni. / Hold on, I'm driving right now. *'JB' - Johor Bahru, capital city of Johor. *'Je' - Just/only. From Malay: Sahaja. Not used in Malaysian English. je? / Just that? or Ina je yang tahu pasal benda ni. / Only Ina knows about this thing. *'Jinjang' - Out of fashion. Not used in Malay. guys look so jinjang. *'Jom '- Let's go. pergi pasar malam. / Let's go to the night market. or Jomlah, kita pergi. / Jom lah, let's go. 'K' *'Kai' - Female prostitutes (Derogatory). From Cantonese, meaning chicken. Not used in Malay. *'Kaki / kakilang' - Friend/buddy. From Hokkien, meaning mine. Not used in Malay. can't go, I have no kaki. *'Kampung - '''Acting in a backward/rural way (Pakai laptop pun tak tahu?! Kampunglah kau ni. / You don't even know how to use a laptop?! You're so kampung.] *'Kanak-kanak Ribena''' - Childish adult. Not used in Malaysian English. ni, dah besar pun tengok Spongebob Squarepants lagi ke? Macam kanak-kanak Ribenalah. / You're all grown-up, and you still watch Spongebob Squarepants? You're such a childish adult. *'Ka neh' - Fuck (Profanity). From Hokkien. Not used in Malay. *'Kantoi' - Caught red-handed/in the act. Not used in Malaysian English. kantoi dengan cikgu, hisap rokok dalam tandas. / He was caught red-handed by the teacher, smoking in the toilet. *'Kautim' / kowtim - To settle an issue. From Cantonese: 搞掂. kautimlah sama tauke kedai tu. Dia boleh kurangkan harga. / You kautim lah with the shopowner. He can lower the price. *'Kaw-kaw' - Very hard. dia kena gelakkan dengan kitorang sebab lawak dia tak menjadi. / We laughed at him kaw-kaw because his joke wasn't funny. *'Kay poh chee / kepoh' - Busy body. From Chinese. kepoh sangat kau ni? / Why are you so kay poh chee? *'KB' - **Kota Bharu, capital city of Kelantan. **Kota Belud, a town in the West Coast of Sabah. *'Ke' - Or. From Malay: Kah. Not used in Malaysian English. nak yang ni ke tu? / Do you want this one or that? or Ada satu ke, dua ke, tiga kucing? / Are there one, two, or three cats? *'Kemut' - Stingy. Not used in Malaysian English. kau ni. Aku mintak pinjam 10 Ringgit je pun tak boleh. / You're so stingy. I can't even ask to borrow just 10 Ringgit. *'Kencing' - From Malay: Piss. Not used in Malaysian English. **Lie. jangan nak kencing akulah. Aku tahu... / Don't you try and lie to me. I know... **'Kena kencing' - Lied to/been had. kena kencing dengan Nik. Dia kata dia ada dekat rumah, tapi sebenarnya dia keluar. / I've been had by Nik. He said he was at home, but he was actually out. *'Kerek' - Not used in Malaysian English. **Snobbish. tu kerek sikit. / That dude is a bit snobbish. **Smartass. jangan buat kerek dengan aku, ok? Aku tanya soalan baik-baik ni. Baik kau jawab betul-betul. / Please don't be a smartass, alright? I'm asking you a question nicely. You'd better answer. *'Kipas susah-mati' - Die-hard fan. A literal translation popularised by the Malaysian comic magazine, Gempak. kau tak tahu ke? Aku memang kipas susah-mati Jac. / Oh, you didn't know? I've always been a die-hard fan of Jac. *'Kitorang' - We/us. From Malay: Kita orang. Kita = We; Orang = People. tak suka gosip. / We don't like to gossip. *'KK' - **Kota Kinabalu, capital city of Sabah. **Kuala Krai, a district and town in Kelantan. **Kubang Kerian, a town in Kota Bharu, capital city of Kelantan. *'KKB' - Kuala Kubu Bharu, a town in Hulu Selangor district, Selangor. *'KL' - Kuala Lumpur, capital city of Malaysia. *'Kodi' - Sucks. Not used in Malaysian English. Tamiya kau tu. / Your Tamiya (A mini toy racing car) sucks. *'Koman' - Common. From English. Not used in Malaysian English. koman je tu. / That's just a common thing. **'Paling koman' - At least. 2000 Ringgit, paling koman pun, kau patutnya boleh dapat Canon S100. / For 2000 Ringgit, you could at least get a Canon S100 (Digital camera). *'Kong '- Dead/non-functional. tak dapat telefon dia, bateri aku dah kong. / I can't call him, my battery's kong already. *'Kongmong' - Confused. From Chinese. Not used in Malay. *'Kongsi Raya' - A portmanteau for Gong Xi Fa Cai (A popular wish on Chinese New Year) and Hari Raya Aidilfitri (Eid Al-Fitr), if they fall on the same day of the year. ni, kita ada Kongsi Raya. / This year, we have Kongsi Raya. *'Kot' - Maybe. Not used in Malaysian English. dah balik kot. / He's gone back, maybe. or Yalah, manalah tahu, kot-kot dia tak dengar kau jerit. / Yes lah, who knows, maybe he didn't hear you shout. *'Kureng' - Impudent/disrespectful/insolent. From Malay: Kurang asam/ajar, meaning insolent. Kurang = Less; Asam = Tamarind; Ajar = Teaching. gila budak tu. Main masuk je bilik aku. Tak bagi salam pun. / That kid's so insolent. He just barged into my room. Didn't even give salam. 'L' *'Lados' - Smoke. Not used in Malaysian English. kita melados. / Let's go have a smoke. *'Lampi' - Slow-thinking. From English and Malay: Lambat pick-up. Lambat = Slow; Pick-up = Pick-up. Not used in Malaysian English. sekejap, aku lampi sikit, tak faham lawak tadi. / Um, hold on, I'm a bit slow, didn't quite get that joke just now. *'Last-last '- In the end. From English: Last. Not used in Malaysian English. aku tak dapat apa pun. / In the end, I didn't even get anything. *'Lalazai' - A person who does not have a proper job or a youngster with terrible fashion style. From Cantonese. Not used in Malay. *'Lanjiao' / lancau - Penis (Profanity). From Chinese. mamat tu macam kuda. / That dude's penis is like a horse's. *'Lemau' - Slow (In thinking). From Malay, meaning stale. Not used in Malaysian English. kau ni. / You're so slow. *'Leng lui' - Pretty girl. From Cantonese: 靓女. lui, cantik baju hari ni. / Leng lui, nice dress you have on today. *'Leng zai' - Handsome guy. From Cantonese: 靓仔. zai, toughlah badan you. / Leng zai, your body's quite tough. *'Limteh' - Go out to drink. From Hokkien: 饮茶. Not used in Malay. *'Lu' - You. From Hokkien, via Teochew: 汝. beli dua, dapat satu percuma. / You buy two, get one free. 'M' *'Macha' - Male friend. Equivalent to English "bro". From Tamil. jom pergi makan pagi. / Macha, let's go have breakfast. *'Mahai' - Mother's vagina (Profanity). From Chinese. Not used in Malay. *'Mamak' - Indian Muslim. pagi, jom kita makan roti canai dekat kedai Mamak. / Tomorrow morning, let's have roti canai at a Mamak restaurant. *'Mangkuk / mangkuk hayun' - Idiot/stupid. From Malay. Mangkuk = Bowl; Hayun = Swing. hayun punya budak! / Stupid kid! *'MC' - Medical certificate, or sick note in British English. kena ambik MClah hari ni. Demam teruk ni. / I'll have to get an MC lah today. Bad fever. *[[McD|'McD']] - McDonald's restaurant. makan dekat McD. / Let's go eat at McD. *'Member' - Friend/buddy. From English. ada sorang member yang kerja dekat situ. / I have a member who works there. *'Menyirap' - Pissed off/angry. darah aku bila dia ludah muka aku. / I was really pissed off when he spat in my face. *'Mak nyah' - Transvestite, sissy (Derogatory). Same as bapok. Lorong Haji Taib banyak mak nyah. / There are lots of mak nyahs at Lorong Haji Taib. *'Masyuk' - Good/fine. dapat gaji? Masyuk nampak. / Just got your pay? Looks good. *'Mat Gian' - Male drug addict. Female counterpart = Minah Gian. Gian ni suka curi barang, nak biaya hobi dia. / These Mat Gian like to steal things, to finance their hobby. *'Mat Motor' - Male biker (Motorbike). Female counterpart = Minah Motor. *'Mat Rempit' - Male illegal motorbike racer. Female counterpart = Minah Rempit. Rempit ni makin melampau semenjak dua ni. Polis pun dibelasahnya. / These Mat Rempit are getting out of hand lately. Even the police are beaten up by them. *'Mat Salleh' - Male Caucasian. From British English: Mad Sailor. Female counterpart = Minah Salleh. muka suami kau macam Mat Salleh! / Wah, your husband looks like a Mat Salleh! *'Motor kapcai' - Underbone motorcycle (As opposed to scooters, superbikes, etc.). Not used in Malaysian English. aku, motor kapcai je. Tak mampu nak beli superbike. / My bike's only an underbone motorbike. Can't afford to buy a superbike. *'Muka selebet / selenga' - Shabby/scruffy/untidy/neglected appearance. Not used in Malaysian English. muka selebet ni? Macam tak mandi seminggu. / Why the scruffy face? It's like you haven't taken a bath all week. 'N' *'Ngam '- From Cantonese, meaning correct. Not used in Malaysian English. **Correct. Kau bagi aku 50 Ringgit untuk durian tu, yang harganya 20 Ringgit. Jadi bakinya 30 Ringgit. Ngam? B: Ngam. / A: You gave me 50 Ringgit for those durians, which cost 20 Ringgit. So the balance is 30 Ringgit. Ngam? N: Ngam. **'Ngam-ngam' - Perfect. je saiz baju yang mak belikan untuk kau tu. / The size of that shirt mom bought for you is just perfect. **'Tak ngam' - Don't get along. tak dapat nak ngamlah dengan bos baru kita tu. / I just can't seem to get along with our new boss. *'Ngokngek' - Silly. Not used in Malaysian English. kau ni. Aku cakap pasal orang Malaysia, bukan orang Thailand. / You're silly. I'm talking about Malaysians, not Thais. 'O' *'Off' - To switch off an electrical appliance. lupa offkan lampu sebelum kau balik rumah. / Don't forget to off the lights before you go home. *'Oh mak engkau' - Oh your mother. An exclamation of suprise or bewilderment. From Malay. Mak = Mother; Engkau = You. tengah berjalan. Tiba-tiba kaki dia tersandung. "Oh mak engkau!" Dia menjerit. / Alia is walking. Suddenly, she tripped. "Oh mak engkau!" She cried. *'On '- To switch on an electrical appliance. onkan kipas. / Please on the fan. *'Ong' - Good luck. From Hokkien: 旺. yang kau pilih tu takde onglah. / The number you chose doesn't have ong lah. *'Orait' - Alright. From English. jom pergi. / Orait, let's go. *'Otai' - From English: Old timer. Not used in Malaysian English. **Great/experienced person. Usually old. ni otai dunia seni Malaysia. / He's a great/experienced person in the world of Malaysian art. **Legend. otai dia tu. Tahun 2000 dulu menang Piala Thomas. / Wow, he's a legend. In 2000, he won the Thomas Cup. **'Tunjuk otai' - Showing you're the boss. nak tunjuk otai dekat sini. Bukan kau sorang je yang pandai silat. / Don't try and show off here. You're not the only one who knows silat. *'Otek' - Police. *'OU' - 1 Utama Shopping Centre, a shopping mall in Selangor, just bordering Kuala Lumpur. suka pergi OU, sebab sana banyak kedai best. / I like to go to OU, because there are lots of nice outlets there. *'Outstation' - Out of town/overseas. outstation dekat Dubai sampai hujung bulan. / Dad's outstation in Dubai till end of the month. 'P' *'Padan muka' - Serves you right. From Malay: Padan = Matching; Muka = Face. Not used in Malaysian English. muka kau. Tulah, orang nasihat, tak nak dengar. / Serves your right. People gave you advice, and you didn't listen. *'Paikia' - Bad ass guy/gangster. From Hokkien. Not used in Malay. *'Pailang' - Bad ass guy/gangster. Abu! Kau ingat kau pailang, aku takut? Habis sekolah nanti tunggu dekat pagar, kita settle. / Woi, Abu! You think you're such a bad ass that I'm afraid of you? Meet me at the gates after school. We'll settle it then. *'Paiseh' - Shy/embarrassed. From Hokkien. Not used in Malay. *'Panas' - Pissed off/angry. From Malay, meaning hot. aku tak panas? Dia kutuk mak bapak aku. / How can I not be pissed? He badmouthed my parents. *'Pass motion' - Defecate. From British English: Pass a motion. Not used in Malay. need to pass motion, excuse me. *'Pat' - Busy body. Same as kay poh chee. From Cantonese. Not used in Malay. *'Pau' - Extort. berdua tu memang suka pau duit junior. / Those two like to extort the juniors' money. *'Pei hai' - Someone who feel numb. From Chinese. Not used in Malay. *'Pengkid' - Butch; a woman who likes other women. ni selalunya rambut pendek. / Pengkids usually sport short hair. *'Pergh' - An exclamation of amazement. Similar to "wowzers." Kau menang tiket kapal terbang pergi Australia?! / Pergh! You won flight tickets to Australia?! *'PJ' - Petaling Jaya, a satellite township in Selangor, adjacent to Kuala Lumpur. *'Pokai' - Broke/penniless. pokai aku! Bini shopping itu, ini... / I'm pokai already! My wife went shopping and got this and that... *'Pondan' - Shemales and transsexuals, also effeminate men (Derogatory). macam pondan. / Voice like a pondan. *'Power' - Great. From English. gila kereta tu! Sekejap je dia potong semua kereta lain. / That car is crazy ass great! In a few seconds, it overtook the rest of the cars. *'Poyo' - Acting like you're better than everyone else; snobbish; show-off. Not used in Malaysian English. gila mamat tu. Dia ingat dia bagus. / That dude's such a snob. He thinks he's better than everyone else. *'PS' - Petaling Street, a Chinatown in Kuala Lumpur famous for pirated clothes, accessories, and DVDs. minggu ni kita pergi PS eh? Aku nak cari handbag baru. / This weekend, let's go to PS, ok? I want to get a new handbag. *'Pulun' - Doing something to the best of one's ability/trying one's hardest. Originally from Northern Malay dialect. Pulun sampai dapat! / Try! Try till you get it! 'R' *'Ragut' - Snatch. Not used in Malaysian English. kes ragut dekat kawasan ni. / There're a lot of snatch (theft) cases in this area. *'Raya / Hari Raya '- Eid (Usually referring to Eid Al-Fitr). From Malay: Hari = Day; Raya = Great. *'Remisier' - Stockbroker. *'Rembat '- Steal. Not used in Malaysian English. pulak yang rembat selipar aku ni? Malam tadi ada lagi depan rumah ni ha. / Who on earth stole my slippers? They were still here in front of the house last night. *'Rubber' - Eraser. pinjam rubber kau? / Halim, can I borrow your rubber? 'S' *'Sailang' - Steal (Someone's girlfriend/boyfriend). Not used in Malaysian English. dia mamat yang sailang awek kau. Kau nak kitorang belasah dia tak? / That's the guy who stole your chick. Do you want us to beat him up? *'Sakai' - **Easily awed. Same as jakun. payahlah nak teriak kuat-kuat. Sakai betullah kau ni. Kau tak pernah tengok wayang ke? / Stop gasping aloud. You're so sakai. Haven't you seen an action movie before? **(Of hair or general appearance) Unkempt/untidy betul rambut kau. Cubalah sikat, lain kali. / Your hair's so sakai. Comb it, next time. *'Sakit adik' - Horny. From Malay: Sakit = Pain; Adik = Little brother. Not used in Malaysian English. yang kau ni muka macam tu, apa hal? Sakit adik ke apa? / Hah, why's your face like that? You horny or something? *'Sakit budak' - Fond of small children/kids sexually. From Malay: Sakit = Pain; Budak = Kid. Not used in Malaysian English. *'Sekeping' - Slim/thin/slender. From Malay, meaning one piece/fragment. Not used in Malaysian English. anorexia ke apa? Badan sekeping je. / Are you anorexic or what? Your body's so thin. *'Sempoi' - Not used in Malaysian English. **Unassuming/simple/modest/not pretentious. je mamat tu. Pergi kelas pakai t-shirt, jeans, & selipar. / That dude's so unassuming. He goes to class dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and slippers. **Friendly/not rigid. gila bapak kau. Dia cakap dengan aku macam cakap dengan kawan sendiri. / Your dad's very friendly. He talks to me like he would to his own buddy. *'Send' - To take somebody somewhere. Not used in Malay. send you to the airport. *'Sengal '- From Malay, meaning aching at the joints or muscles. Not used in Malaysian English. **Darned silly. betullah budak-budak ni. Aku suruh tulis surat formal, diorang pergi tulis surat tak formal. Haih... / These kids are really darned silly. I told them to write a formal letter, but they go and write an informal letter. Haih... **Smartass. Kenapa Doraemon takut nak datang Malaysia? B: Hm, tak tahu. A: Sebab ada Giant. B: Hahah! Sengal kau! / A: Why is Doaemon scared of coming to Malaysia? B: Hm, I don't know. A: Because Giant's here (Giant is a hypermarket chain). B: Hahah! Smartass! **Annoying. [Sengallah kau ni. Pergi main jauh-jauh boleh tak? Kacau jelah aku nak buat kerja. / You're annoying. Can you just get lost? I'm trying to do some work here. *'Sengkek' - Broke/no money. Not used in Malaysian English. aku sengkek nilah kawan-kawan nak mintak belanja. / Only when I'm broke do my friends ask me to treat them. *'Seow' - Crazy. From Hokkien. Not used in Malay. *'Seteng / Steng' - Half. From Malay: Setengah. Not used in Malaysian English. steng je botol Pepsi ni. / Only half's left in this bottle of Pepsi. *'Sia-suey / sueh '- Embarrassed. Not used in Malay. *'Sihat '- Fat/plump/big-boned. From Malay, meaning healthy. Not used in Malaysian English. Kau kenal tak Bob? B: Bob? Yang mana satu? A: Yang sihat tu. B: Oooh! Bob! / A: Do you know Bob? B: Bob? Which one is he? A: The fat one. B: Oooh! Bob! *'Si-oh' - Oh my god. From Hokkien. Not used in Malay. *'Sirap '- Either a cordial of rose syrup, or a drink made from it. From English, syrup. sirap ais satu. / Auntie, one iced syrup, please. *'Siot' - From Malay: Sial, meaning bad luck. Not used in Malaysian English. **Freaking/really siot rumah kau! / Your house is really big! or Berlagak, siot! / Freaking show-off! **Son of a bitch (Profanity). siot je! Aku pinjamkan kau duit, lepas tu kau lari, eh... / What a son of a bitch! I lend you money and you run off, huh... *'Skodeng' - To peep others' private activities. Not used in Malaysian English. Jadi inilah hobi kau yek? Skodeng orang? / Oooh! So this is your hobby, huh? Peeping other people? *'Slippers' - Japanese sandals; as in U.S. and U.K. flip-flops and Australian thongs. nampak tak selipar aku? / Have you seen my slippers? *'SMS' - Text message. tengah bawak kereta ni. SMS jelah. / I'm driving. Just SMS me lah. *'Sohai' - Idiot. From Cantonese. Not used in Malay. don't be a sohai leh. *'SPG' - Abbreviation for Sarong Party Girl. An Asian woman who exclusively dates white men (Derogatory). Not used in Malay. know, I've got this one SPG friend... *'Steamboat' - Hot pot. ni kita makan steamboat. / Tonight we'll have steamboat for dinner. *'Stylo / Stylo-mylo '- Stylish. stylo betul kau hari ni! Ada apa-apa ke? / Wow, you're so stylo today! What's the occasion? *'Suey / sueh' - Bad luck. From Cantonese and Hokkien: 衰. hari ni! Kalau aku duduk rumah, tak jadi benda ni. / Today's suey! If I had stayed at home, this wouldn't've happened. *'Suntut' - Enter through the anus. Not used in Malaysian English. sotong sukalah bila cerita bab suntut-menyuntut ni. / Effeminate men like it when you talk about suntut-ing. *'Syok' - Great. kau, boleh buat kerja bila-bila kau nak. Tak stres. / Syok lah you, you can do your work whenever you want. No stress. 'T' *'Tahap Gaban / cipan' - Extremely. Not used in Malaysian English. tahap Gaban. / Extremely big. or Hebat tahap cipan. / Extremely great. *'Tahu takpe' - Now you know. From Malay: Tahu = Know; Takpe = Okay/Fine. Ya Allah! Dia anak Tan Sri, rupanya! O.O B: Tahu takpe. / A: OMG! He's the son of a Tan Sri! O.O B: Now you know. *'Tak / mana aci' - Not fair. From Malay. Tak = Not; Mana = Where; Aci = No meaning. Not used in Malaysian English. aci, dia dapat dua gula-gula! / Not fair, he got two candies! or Sebelas lawan sepuluh. Mana aci. / Eleven versus ten. It's not fair. *'Tak betul' - Crazy/insane/loony/mentally ill. From Malay. Tak = Not; Betul = Right. Not used in Malaysian English. apa kau cakap dengan dia? Dia tu memang tak betul sikit. / Why did you talk to him? He's a bit loony. *'Takde maknanya' - There's no point. From Malay: Tak ada maknanya, meaning there's no meaning. Tak = No; Ada = Have; Maknanya = Its meaning. Not used in Malaysian English. apa aku nak fitnah dia? Takde maknanya. Ini fakta, ok? / Why would I want to slander her? There's no point. This is a fact, ok? *'Take-away' - Food purchased at a restaurant but eaten elsewhere. Selamat datang ke KFC! Cik nak makan sini ke, take-away? / Cashier: Welcome to KFC! Would you like to eat here or would you like to take-away? *'Tak kuasa' - Couldn't care less. From Malay. Tak = No; Kuasa = Power. Kau nak pergi kafe kan? Tolong belikan aku roti tiga bungkus, boleh? B: Ah, tak kuasa aku! Kaki ada. Pergi beli sendiri. / A: You're going to the cafe, aren't you? Can you get me three loaves of bread? B: Ah, I couldn't care less! You have legs. Go get them yourself. *'Tapau -' **Take-away. tapau nasi lemak satu bungkus. / Bro, tapau a packet of nasi lemak. **To defeat an opponent in games. Similar usage to the term "pwned." *'Taram' - Selecting a random answer. Similar to hentam, but less commonly used. kau tak tahu jawapan untuk soalan MCQ, kau taram je. Jimat masa. / If you don't know the answer for MCQ questions, just taram. Saves time. *'Tembak' - Selecting a random answer. Similar to taram, but more commonly used. MCQ semua, main tembak je. / All the MCQ questions, just tembak. *'Terbaik' - The best; cool. From Malay. Not used in Malaysian English. nak belanja McD? Terbaik! / Ed's treating us to McD? Cool! or Nasi lemak Pak Lah memang terbaik! / Pak Lah's nasi lemak are really the best! *'Terer / Terrer' - Great/awesome. terer budak tu menyanyi. / Wah, terer ah that kid, singing. *'Tibai' - Beat up/hit. From Northern Malay dialect. Not used in Malaysian English. selalu kena tibai dengan senior-senior. / Ali often gets beaten up by the seniors. *'Tin' - Can, especially for processed foods. (Tin tu dah kosong. / The tin's empty.] *'Tong-tong' - Share/split. From Johor Malay dialect. Not used in Malaysian English. nak tumpang aku tak balik KL? Tapi duit minyak kita tong-tonglah. / Do you want to hitch a ride with me back to KL? But we'll have to split the petrol cost. *'Trimas' - Thanks. From Malay: Terima kasih, meaning thank you. Popularised by Malaysian comic magazine, Gempak. Not used in Malaysian English. sebab tolong aku pindah rumah. / Thanks for helping me move house. 'U' *'U' - University. habis sekolah nanti, kau nak masuk U mana? / After you finish school. which U are you planning to go to? *'Usha' - Check out/look. nak usha awek pun, bajet-bajetlah sikit. Janganlah tenung dia lama-lama. / If you want to usha a chick, be a little discreet. Don't stare at her too long. *'USJ' - UEP Subang Jaya, a township in Subang Jaya, Selangor, adjacent to Kuala Lumpur. 'W' *'Wah lau / Walao' - An exclamation amazement. Similar to "holy smokes." Not used in Malay lau! He married again?! *'Wak lu' - An exclamation of anger/reproach. Not used in Malaysian English. Similar to "fuck you" lu! Lu jangan ingat gua bodoh. / Wak lu! Do you think I'm an idiot? *'Where got' - It's not here/there. Not used in Malay. already looked on the coffee table. Where got your car keys? or What? You want an avocado juice? Where got here in Kelantan. *'Wikang' - Endo (Stoppie) or reverse wheelie. pandai kau buat wikang, ek. / Wah, you know how to do a wikang, eh. 'Y' *'Yum cha' - To hang out, to have drinks with friends/family. From Cantonese, meaning drink tea. ni, kita yum cha dekat Old Town White Coffee. / This afternoon, we'll yum cha at Old Town White Coffee. Category:Browse